Hashamoto/Gallery
Hashamoto was originally bright yellow, in both the original London and Broadway productions, however he was changed to blue (presumably to avoid racist connotations) for the 1987 Japan/Australia Tour and subsequent German production. The yellow Broadway costume was used for the 1989 US Tour and Las Vegas, but a blue German costume was used first for filming the 3D races, then for the 2003 US tour and the UK Tours that used the same film footage. In 2018, the Bochum production underwent significant revisions for the show's 30th anniversary. Hashamoto was re-branded "Manga", and given a predominantly silver colour scheme, with yellow highlights. Designs Hashamoto Design 1.jpg Hashamoto Design 2.jpg London Drue Williams, 1984 Nationals L84 12.jpg Race 1 L84 15.jpg Hash Turnov L84 Leap 1.jpg Hash Turnov L84 Leap 2.jpg Hash Drue Williams jackie84.jpg ' Later 1980s ' Race 1 L87 14.jpg|1987 Turnov Hash Prince l91.jpg|1991 Finale Electra L90 09.jpg Bobo Hash Rusty L80s 1.jpg Bobo Hash Rusty Electra L80s 1.jpg L80s Hash newspaper.jpg Prince Hash wendy18.jpg Nintendo Poster London 1.jpg ' Scott Pattison, 1992 ' Turnov Nintendo Prince l92 01.png Coda Freight l92 18.jpg Race 1 L92 2.jpg Race 1 L92 23.jpg ' Adam Floyd, 1995 ' Prince Nintendo Bobo l95 06.png Ensemble l96 01.jpg ' Richard Twyman, 1998 ' Nintendo Richard Twyman L98 17.png Greaseball Nintendo L98 42.png Ruhrgold Nintendo L98 40.png ' Adam Floyd, 1999 ' Nintendo l99 16.jpg Nintendo l99 13.jpg Nintendo l99 14.jpg Nintendo Adam Floyd.JPG|Adam Floyd Krupp Sam Lane Nintendo Mark Hedges.jpg|Mark Hedges (cover) with Samantha Lane as Krupp Broadway 1987 D Michael Heath, 1987 Onstage Coda Freight US87 Nationals.jpg Coda Freight us87 3.jpg Race 2 us87 22.jpg Race 2 us87 24.jpg Race 3 us87 29.jpg Race 4 us87 35.jpg Hash US87 Macys 4A.jpg Hashamoto US87 Macys 1.jpg Greaseball Nationals US87 Macys 1.jpg Japan/Australia Tours 1987 Mayo Kawasaki as Hashimoto, Harold Yi as Nakamura Hashimoto J87 Mayo Kawasaki.jpg|Mayo Kawasaki as Hashimoto, 1987 Nakamura J87 Harold Yi.jpg|Harold Yi as Nakamura, 1987 Hashimoto Volta Aus 1.jpg Hashimoto Volta J87 1.jpg|Mayo Kawasaki, 1987 Ensemble J87 10.jpg Nationals j87 25.jpg Nationals j87 23.jpg Race J87 Bobo Pearl Hash Buffy.jpg Finale j87 50.jpg Press Hashimoto J87 Mayo Kawasaki press.png|Mayo Kawasaki, 1987 1990 Hiroshi Watari as Hashamoto, Kenichiro Maeno as Yamamoto Hashamoto J90 Hiroshi Watari.jpg|Hiroshi Watari as Hashamoto, 1990 Yamamoto J90 Kenichiro Maeno.jpg|Kenichiro Maeno as Yamamoto, 1990 Rolling Stock J90 01.jpg|1990 Hash Buffy j90 31.jpg Race Final J90 Hash Rocky jump.jpg Race Downhill Final J90 1.jpg|Downhill Final, 1990 Ensemble j90 22.jpg Bochum, Germany ' Ric Mount, 1988 ' Hashamoto Ric Mount b88.jpg Hashamoto b88 41.jpg Greaseball Nationals b88 43.jpg Greaseball Nationals b88 46.jpg Coda Freight B88 30.jpg Race 1 b88 55.jpg Race 1 b88 29.jpg Hashamoto Caboose b88 39.jpg ' John Little, 1989 ' Hashamoto b89 John Little 1.jpg Race 1 1989 b92 05.jpg Hashamoto Ramon Visser b90.jpg|Ramon Visser, 1990 Hashamoto Chris Lamontagne b9202.jpg|Chris Lamontagne, 1992 Hashamoto Kirk Kuhn b93.jpg|Kirk Kuhn, 1993 Hashamoto b94 25.jpg|Robert Jakeman, 1994 Hashamoto b94 30.jpg|Robert Jakeman, 1994 Hashamoto Kouta Otsuka AC.jpg|Kouta Otsuka, 1996 Hashamoto Volta b97 22.jpg|Kouta Otsuka, 1997 Hashamoto Joop leiwakabessy.jpg|Joop Leiwakabessy, 1998 ' Tom Moneypenny, 1999 - 2007 ' Nationals B99.jpg|1999 Hashamoto b06 20.jpg|2006 Hashamoto Volta b06 24 Tom Moneypenny.jpg|2006 ' Travis Hickey, 2008-2010 ' Hashamoto b08 47 Travis Hickey.jpg|2008 Hashamoto Volta b08 55 Travis Hickey Dawn Leigh Woods.jpg|2008 Hashamoto b09 22 Travis Hickey.png|2009 Hashamoto Travis Hickey b09 64.png|2009 ' Vladimir Hub, 2011-2012 ' Hashamoto b11 33 Vladimir Hub.png Nationals b11 09.png ' Nils Haberstroh, 2012-2014 ' Hashamoto b12 Nils Haberstroh 1.jpg Nationals b12 13.jpg ' Elliot Collins, 2014-2016 ' Hashamoto b14 Elliot Collins 1.jpg Hashamoto b15 Elliot Collins 1.jpg ' Dewayne Adams, 2016 ' Hashamoto b16 Dewayne Adams 1.jpg Nationals B16.jpg Nationals B16 38.png Race 1 B16 15.png Race 1 b17.jpg|Paddy Joe Martin, 2017 ' Gary Sheridan as Manga, 2018 ' Manga Coco Brexit Nationals b18 press.jpg Manga Carrie Finale Couples b18.jpg Mama Finale b18 press a.jpg Manga Rocky Sian Jones b1118.png|Sian Jones as female Manga, November 2018 Backstage Volta Hash Joule Ruhrgold Bochum promo.jpg Hash Helmet Open Day 2005.jpg B10 - Children (2).jpg US Tour 1989 - 1991 ' Glenn Shiroma, 1989-1991 ' Espresso Hashamoto Race Us89 18.jpg Finale Star Us89 26.jpg Las Vegas 1993-1997 Onstage Engines US93 1.jpg|Bob Lee Dysinger, 1993 Arlene Phillips Cast us93 27.jpg Press Nintendo Us93 Bob Lee Dysinger.jpg|Bob Lee Dysinger, 1993 Greaseball Weltschaft Hashamoto US93.jpg Weltschaft Hashamoto Electra US93.jpg Nintendo Press US93 Vegas.jpg Backstage Volta Nelson Yee Hash Vegas.jpg US Tour 2003 Robert Roby, 2003 Finale ensemble 1 us03.jpg Cover Us03 bows 2.jpg Nintendo Buffy US03 14.png Nationals Coaches 201 us03.jpg Backstage Nintendo Gary Albers from Gypsy Rose.jpg|Gary Albers, 2003 UK Tours 2004-2008, New Zealand 2009, UK Tour 2012-2013 Onstage Nintendo uk06 03.jpg|Tim Driesen, 2006 Ensemble Coda Freight uk06 13.jpg|Tim Driesen, 2006 Nintendo UK06 Tim Driesen press.jpg|Tim Driesen Nintendo Buffy Uk12 Nick Bower Camilla Hardy 1.jpg|Nick Bower, 2012 Greaseball Gang uk12 18.jpg|Nick Bower, 2012 Portraits Nintendo Uk05 Philippe Reynolds.jpg|Philippe Reynolds, 2005 Nintendo Uk06 Tim Driesen.jpg|Tim Driesen, 2006 Nintendo Uk07 Matt Krzan.jpg|Matt Krzan, 2007 Nintendo Nz09 Clayton Curnow.jpg|Clayton Curnow, NZ 2009 Other Productions Nintendo ice 61.jpg|Starlight Express On Ice, 1997 Nintendo ice 62.jpg|Starlight Express On Ice, 1997 Nintendo Design 1 Ice97.jpg|Starlight Express On Ice, 1997 Nintendo costest Ice97.jpg|Starlight Express On Ice, 1997 Nationals Nintendo Prince ice 43.jpg|Starlight Express On Ice, 1997 Rusty Greaseball Nationals ice 24.jpg|Starlight Express On Ice, 1997 Nintendo Buffy Joburg 2013.JPG|South Africa, 2013 Category:Galleries